forme_song_contestfandomcom-20200214-history
Unusual Eurovision Song Contest 4
Birmingham, United Kingdom |presenters = Paloma Faith |conductor = |director = |exsupervisor = Michalek2905 |host = |opening = First Semi-Final: Second Semi-Final: The Grand Final: Ellie Goulding performing "Love Me Like You Do" |interval = First Semi-Final: Second Semi-Final: The Grand Final: |map year = |entries = 41 |debut = |return = None |withdraw = |disqualified = |vote = Each country awarded 12, 10, 8-1 points to their 10 favorite songs |null = None |winner = "Homeless" |windance = |nex2 = |pre = 3|nex = 5}} Unusual Eurovision Song Contest 4, often referred as UESC 4, was the fourth edition of the Unusual Eurovision Song Contest. The edition was held in Birmingham, United Kingdom as it was the host's country. chose the located in the . Paloma Faith was selected as the presenter of the event. 41 countries participated in the fourth edition. In order to participate, the countries had to be firstly approved to be members of the Unusual Broadcasting Union. The winner of the edition was with the song "Homeless" performed by Marina Kaye, which scored 190 points, 1 point over the runner-up, . Location :For further information see Birmingham Birmingham is a city and metropolitan borough in the West Midlands, England. It is the largest and most populous British city outside London with 1,092,330 residents (2013 est.), and its population increase of 88,400 residents between the 2001 and 2011 censuses was greater than that of any other British local authority. The city lies within the West Midlands Built-up Area, the third most populous built-up area in the United Kingdom with 2,440,986 residents (2011 census), and its metropolitan area is the United Kingdom's second most populous with 3,701,107 residents (2012 est.). A medium-sized market town during the medieval period, Birmingham grew to international prominence in the 18th century at the heart of the Midlands Enlightenment and subsequent Industrial Revolution, which saw the town at the forefront of worldwide advances in science, technology and economic development, producing a series of innovations that laid many of the foundations of modern industrial society. By 1791 it was being hailed as "the first manufacturing town in the world". Birmingham's distinctive economic profile, with thousands of small workshops practising a wide variety of specialised and highly skilled trades, encouraged exceptional levels of creativity and innovation and provided a diverse and resilient economic base for industrial prosperity that was to last into the final quarter of the 20th century. Its resulting high level of social mobility also fostered a culture of broad-based political radicalism, that under leaders from Thomas Attwood to Joseph Chamberlain was to give it a political influence unparalleled in Britain outside London, and a pivotal role in the development of British democracy. Today Birmingham's economy is dominated by the service sector. The city is a major international commercial centre, ranked as a beta− world city by the Globalization and World Cities Research Network; and an important transport, retail, events and conference hub. Its metropolitan economy is the second largest in the United Kingdom with a GDP of $121.1bn (2014), and its six universities make it the largest centre of higher education in the country outside London. Birmingham's major cultural institutions – including the City of Birmingham Symphony Orchestra, the Birmingham Royal Ballet, the Birmingham Repertory Theatre, the Library of Birmingham and the Barber Institute of Fine Arts – enjoy international reputations, and the city has vibrant and influential grassroots art, music, literary and culinary scenes. Participating countries Countries which participated Countries which participated in the past}}41 countries participated in the fourth edition of the contest. The submissions for the fourth edition opened on 15th May 2015. Every country should choose their broadcaster for the contest. :Look also: Unusual Eurovision Song Contest 4/Sneak Peeks :'' Unusual Eurovision Song Contest 4/Betting Odds'' Results 'Semifinals' First Semi-Final * , and also vote in this Semi-Final as members of Big 5. Second Semi-Final * and also vote in this Semi-Final as members of Big 5. The Grand Final